Aged Gentleman
The Aged Gentleman is a fifty-two year old former Gallian officer who fought in EWI. In Valkyria Chronicles, when spoken to the Aged Gentleman will offer to teach Welkin new Orders. He is found in the War Cemetery section of Headquarters. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' A frequent visitor to the graves of his fallen EW1 comrades, this doleful gentleman has been passing his learned orders down to Welkin. His name is Roald Kankkunen and he was a former commander of Gallia's Armored Corps during EW1. Before his departure from the army, he was lauded as a hero. Rumor has it Kankkunen witnessed Belgen Gunther's uncanny leadership and stepped down as Armored Corps Commander, giving the young squad leader his post. 'Expanded Biography' This mysterious gentleman acts as an instructor to Welkin, and it is presumed that he is General Kankkunen, a hero in his own right. Kankkunen fought alongside Belgen during EWI, and was a prized general who led the cavalry. Despite the fact that Belgen was only a squad leader at the time, Kankkunen recognized Belgen's immense potential and offered his position as commander to Belgen. After the war, Kankkunen retired from military service and now spends his days standing in the local graveyard, amidst his fallen comrades. Orders Technically, the aged gentleman will offer to teach one order per chapter, but only if he remembers it. The order is determined semi-randomly when first entering the war cemetery in each new chapter. Since the number of chapters is limited, each chapter that he fails to remember the order is one lost chance to learn an order. To learn as many orders as possible, save before visiting the cemetery in a new chapter. If he cannot remember a new order, load game and try again. The chances of him failing to remember an order is quite high; it is common to load 10 times or more before getting an offer. It is also possible to have bought every Order he can currently teach, see below. Once determined, the offer (or lack thereof) will stay for the whole chapter. In case Welkin has insufficient experience, it is ok to reject and do some skirmishes before coming back to take on the offer. Refusing an offer (or failing to visit him) for a whole chapter does not have any ill effects other than the lost opportunity. He will still randomly offer the refused order in future chapters. The aged gentleman has a total of 10 orders to teach. His Orders unlock in four batches: Chapter 4+: He can teach Retreat, Healing Request, and Sniper Support. Each of these Orders costs 6,500 EXP. Chapter 9+: All previous Orders plus Awaken Potential, Heal All '''and '''Mortar Support. The new set of Orders cost 10.000 Exp each. Chapter 14+: All previous Orders plus Awaken All, Medic Request and Artillery Support. The new set of Orders cost 15.000 Exp each. New Game +: : All previous Orders plus Recon Request. This costs 25.000 Exp. When he teaches the last (random) order, he will say it is an order created by Welkin's father. Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Gallian Army